Divine Féline
by MademoiZelle Kity
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki est le plus froid et le plus austère capitaine de la Soul Society. Comment va-t-il réagir lorsque qu'un chat caractériel et égoïste au possible va faire irruption dans son existence ? Humour/Romance, Byakuya X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et voilà comme promis voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, mon défi personnel de taille car je m'attaque à un morceau imposant, un iceberg même ! Byakuya Kuchiki en personne ! A la base je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT fan de ce personnage, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'atomes crochus à vrai dire...

**Byakuya : c'est loin d'être une simple incompatibilité de caractère, chose insignifiante.**

Si seulement il était moins froid... Un peu pour rigoler et beaucoup pour me venger, j'ai décidé de m'introduire dans l'intimité de la vie de notre cher noble polaire et de voir sa réaction face à une invasion un peu spéciale. Je ne vous en dis pas plus vous le saurez bien assez vite !

**Titre** : Divine Féline (certes là le suspense est un peu gâché, mais ça rime et c'est à cause de la chanson Divine Idylle que cette fanfiction se retrouve affublée d'un titre pareil)

**Couple** : Byakuya / OC ; eh non pas de Yoruichi à l'horizon, elle est bien mieux avec Kisuke ou Soi Fon ! Il s'agit là d'un couple un peu bizarre, voir même carrément tordu si j'ose dire !

**Genre** : Humour/Romance

**Rating** : M, parce que le citron c'est bon, mais c'est encore loin et vous ne risquez pas d'en trouver dans ce premier chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : sous la menace de Senbonzakura je vous annonce avec tristesse que les personnage de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont à Tite Kubo. Sauf mon OC comme d'habitude.

**Note** : les personnages risquent d'être parfois un peu OOC, je m'en excuse, mais j'avais la mission divine de rendre Byakuya un peu plus humain *secoue Byakuya* REAGIS BIPEDE !

**Byakuya *est stoïque***

Pfff... glaçon va... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Byakuya ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, tout était normal. Le calme régnait dans la demeure du seigneur Kuchiki, les oiseaux chantaient doucement et égayaient cette fraîche matinée de printemps de leur chant mélodieux. Le capitaine referma les yeux et goûta avec plaisir à cette sérénité qui l'envahissait. Depuis qu'il avait son nouveau lieutenant, Renji Abarai, tout allait pour le mieux. Bien sûr il y avait ces attaques de hollows, comme d'habitude, mais tout cela était le pain quotidien du shinigami n'est ce pas ? Pour sa part il avait repris ses activités dans sa division et laissait son lieutenant s'occuper du menu fretin, ne se déplaçant qu'en cas de grosse attaque. Il s'amusait de voir cet homme qui faisait trembler les nouvelles recrues avec son apparence pour le moins étrange, trembler à son tour lorsqu'il lui jetait un regard polaire dont il avait le secret. Il était encore tôt, il pouvait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour se complaire dans les brumes du sommeil et...<p>

"Miaaaaaaaw !"

Le noble tourna vivement la tête sur le côté et fusilla du regard l'intrus qui avait osé le tirer des limbes d'un coma confortable pour totalement le réveiller. Ledit intrus le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés à demi-fermés d'un air de dire "le plus noble des deux c'est moi bipède" et poussa même l'insolence jusqu'à se détourner de sa pauvre victime pour se lécher la patte avec un air de totale indifférence. Byakuya détestait les chats. Depuis Yoruichi, il n'arrivait plus à supporter ces maudites bêtes qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête au mépris des règles de bienséance les plus élémentaires. L'animal le fixait à nouveau sans rien miauler, avec une insistance qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise. Par tous les hollows, c'était lui le spécialiste des regards polaires, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire bouter hors de sa place d'homme des neiges par un vulgaire chat errant ! Ledit chat se rapprochait doucement de lui, le fixant avec méfiance, pour finalement s'enhardir et venir poser son royal arrière-train sur le futon du capitaine. Le shinigami plissa les yeux. Maudite bête. Qui avait de très jolis yeux d'or, remarqua-t-il en passant. Et un poil blanc magnifique quoi qu'un peu terne et poussiéreux. Mais il pouvait tout de même noter que son pelage se fait plus foncé sur le front, formant une petite étoile grise, presque indétectable. Tendant prudemment la main vers le félin qui renifla un instant ses doigts avant de consentir à tendre le cou, il ne retint pas un sourire lorsqu'il lui gratouilla le sommet de la tête. Le ronronnement discret de la bête lui plaisait finalement et quelques minutes plus tard le chat ronronnait sagement près de lui, visiblement ravi de se faire gratter le ventre.

"Eh bien, eh bien... qu'avons-nous là ?

-Miaaaaaa.

-Tu es bien exigeant pour un animal."

L'animal en question lui lança un regard menaçant et se releva d'un air digne avant de repartir comme il était venu, par la fenêtre. Soupirant, Bykuya se leva à son tour. Quelle bête irrespectueuse et ingrate ! Un instant il avait oublié qu'il détestait ces animaux égoïstes et hautains au possible, un instant de faiblesse provoqué par un chat au port altier et aux membres fins et délicats. On frappa doucement à sa porte et il se composa son masque habituel, mélange de dédain et de froideur afin d'accueillir le serviteur qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau de sa division, rien ne lui parut anormal. Renji était assis à son bureau, une pile de dossier l'attendait près du sien, bref : la routine. Contournant son bureau, le capitaine de la sixième division eut un mouvement de recul. Il était là. Sur sa chaise. Le chat. Toujours les yeux mi-clôts, l'animal le fixait d'un air hautain, roulé en boule sur son siège. Et Renji qui n'avait rien remarqué. S'en prendre à son lieutenant aurait été normal, cependant le capitaine en avait l'intime conviction au risque de passer pour paranoïaque, ce vil félin lui en voulait personnellement. Néanmoins, armé de tout son noble flegme, il attrapa le chat, le déposa sur le sol et s'installa à sa place. Point positif, il n'avait eu droit à aucun coup de griffe, ni même à une quelconque protestation. Cet animal avait reconnu qu'il était le maître, voilà tout. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, l'insupportable bestiole avait récidivé et s'était allongé sur l'un des dossiers qu'il traitait, le regardant d'un air qu'il aurait juré être amusé. Tout en l'animal criait "abandonne bipède, tu ne fais pas le poids et caresse moi la tête". Là Byakuya hésitait franchement. Le recours à Senbonzakura serait-il mal venu et considéré comme démesuré face à la menace féline qui squattait un dossier urgent ?

"Renji aurais-tu l'obligeance de mettre cet animal dehors ?"

Ledit animal tourna la tête vers le lieutenant qui s'approchait de lui et feula doucement lorsqu'il tendit la main vers lui. L'instant d'après l'horrible et tyrannique félin restait accroché à la main du lieutenant qui la secouait comme un beau diable en priant pour que la bestiole consente à rapidement lâcher son membre au lieu d'y enfoncer ses petits crocs tranchants. Le noble soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quel vacarme dès le matin.

"Shire. Senbonzakura."

L'air horrifié de Renji n'eut d'égal que l'air intrigué du chat qui lâcha aussitôt prise pour observer les pétales de cerisier. Et jouer avec, inconscient du danger. Immédiatement Byakuya rangea son zanpakuto et attrapa l'animal en enjoignant à Renji de se remettre au travail et de ne pas répandre du sang sur les dossiers dans la mesure du possible. Blottit contre le noble, l'animal ronronnait joyeusement et frottait sa tête contre sa main dans l'attente évidente de caresses. Cédant à la volonté féline, le capitaine se réinstalla à son bureau et entreprit de lui gratter la tête, ne dissimulant plus un sourire amusé alors que Renji était parti soigner sa main bien amochée.

"Quelle petite bête capricieuse tu fais.

-Mrrrrrrrrr !"

Tel un petit moteur, le chat ronronnait fortement, yeux fermés, complètement détendu. C'était impressionnant de voir comment une si petite bête pouvait bouleverser ses habitudes et le calme de son bureau, l'exaspérer et l'attendrir en l'espace de quelques secondes. Diable, il se faisait faible à présent ! Fort heureusement il n'y avait pas de témoin pour voir sa déchéance. Il pouvait donc continuer à céder à ce vil félin sans crainte d'être surpris.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en ce qui me concerne j'adore les chats, ces sales bêtes vicieuses et têtues comme pas possible. Je note que pour l'instant : chat -1  glaçon - 0, mouhahahaha !

La fic est terminée et les quatre ou cinq autres chapitres (le découpage n'est pas encore certain) sont prêts à être postés. Comme c'est noël très bientôt et que je vous aime chers lecteurs, je posterais rapidement dès que j'aurais reçu au moins une review, et cela à chaque chapitre. Parce que ça m'intéresse beaucoup d'avoir votre avis et que vous pouvez me donner beaucoup d'autres idées pour torturer Byakuya (notamment si ça comporte un épilateur électrique ou un écureuil accro au café), ou me donner des idées tout court !

J'ajoute également que je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, de bien manger pour le réveillon et de recevoir pleiiiin de cadeaux comme par exemple un Grimmjow bien emballé, ou mieux Kyoraku et Starkk avec un gros noeud rouge !


	2. Chapter 2

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Ahlalala, je suis ravie que cette journée soit presque finie ! Les repas de six heures, le froid et les heures de route c'est pas ma tasse de thé ! Je pense que je ne vais pas manger pendant une bonne semaine, je ne peux plus rien avaler ^^" ! Bref j'espère que le père noël a été trèèèès généreux avec vous cette année, pour ma part je vous offre le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, un peu moins drôle mais je vous promets que le prochain sera nettement plus joyeux et que vous aurez une surprise en plus !**

**Kisu No Tora** : eh oui tu as tout compris ! Un grand merci pour ta review (la première en plus), je suis ravie que tu aime autant les chats que moi, miaouuu ! Hahahaha, à ton service ! Byakuya n'a pas fini de se faire traiter de bipède tu vas voir ;)

**yuurii-chan** : COPINEUUUUH ! allons torturer Byakuya ensemble ! Roh j'adore cette idée de Byakuya la tête pleine d'encre, c'est juste magistral ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

**BeN** : ooooooh merci ! Heureuse de voir que quelqu'un apprécie les OC, je trouve que les fanfics en comportant manquent cruellement ici non ? Huhuhuhu, le lemon attendra le dernier chapitre mais il viendra rapidement c'est promis. Merci beaucoup, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard...<p>

Fièrement, l'animal trottinait à côté du noble, tête relevée, air hautain en prime. Byakuya n'y faisait même plus attention. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cette irascible bestiole s'était invitée dans sa vie, débarquant au moment le moins opportun, ne reparaissant que quand ça lui chantait. Que la bestiole l'attendait à la sortie des réunions ou sur son bureau. Ou même dans sa chambre. Oh bien sûr au début il avait eu droit à quelques quolibets du genre "Eh bien Kuchiki, vous avez un nouveau lieutenant ?", surtout de la part de ce serpent d'Ichimaru qui avait alors écopé d'une belle morsure à la main. Zaraki avait éclaté de rire et déclaré que si cette bestiole avait été un peu plus puissante, il l'aurait volontiers intégrée à sa division. Yachiru avait voulu l'attraper, l'animal s'était réfugié dans ses bras en feulant et en miaulant des choses très certainement grossières au possible*. Ukitake avait tapoté la tête du félin qui avait ronronné de plaisir, Kyoraku s'était amusé à le poursuivre en criant "Kawai, kawai Koneko-Chaaaan !" et il avait été décidé sans son accord que l'animal s'appellerait ainsi puisqu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une femelle. Cela expliquait son sale caractère, c'était certain.

Koneko-Chan avait son petit caractère, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle avait véritablement mis le manoir sens dessus dessous lorsqu'il avait voulu lui faire prendre un bain par serviteur interposé. Son pauvre majordome avait fini à la quatrième division et le noble s'était attelé à la tâche lui-même, sans aucune pitié pour les miaulements plaintifs du chat qui l'avait ensuite évité pendant plus d'une semaine, trouvant sa pitance et sa dose de câlins à la treizième division, attendrissant sans mal le capitaine Ukitake. Elle était ensuite revenue mais l'avait boudé une semaine de plus avant de consentir à revenir réclamer ses caresses. Elle avait recommencé à le suivre de partout, au point même de vouloir s'incruster dans les réunions de capitaines. La féline n'avait attendu dehors que parce que ce grand malade de Kurotsuchi avait laissé entendre qu'il manquait de sujets d'expérience. Allons bon, Byakuya n'aurait jamais laissé ce monstre s'en prendre à sa compagne à quatre pattes. Il n'était pas cruel à ce point. Et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils se ressemblaient terriblement, cela devait être dû à l'air hautain qu'ils abordaient en public.

"Oï ! Byakuya ! Koneko-Chan !

-Kyoraku.

-Miaw.

-Hahahaha ! Vous faîtes exactement la même tête !"

L'homme au kimono rose s'accroupit et caressa la tête de la féline qui en ronronna de plaisir et se frotta contre ses jambes** sous le regard exaspéré du noble. Autre chose qui lui déplaisait fortement, cet animal ne savait pas se tenir. Non il n'était pas jaloux, il était au dessus de tout cela. Mais tout de même, ronronner dès que cet ivrogne était dans les parages, c'était complètement déplacé. Le capitaine de la huitième division semblait quant à lui tout à fait ravi d'avoir les faveurs de la bestiole qui ronronnait derechef pour avoir d'autres caresses. Ce bipède savait y faire, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne résistait pas aux gratouilles derrière les oreilles et en profitait allègrement pour la transformer en véritable peluche avide de tendresse. Surprenant le regard polaire de son maître pas vraiment ravi de la voir lui faire des infidélités, la féline miaula et se roula par terre avec un regard moqueur l'air de dire "je suis mignonne regarde, tout le monde me câline tu peux bouder bipède, j'irais voir ailleurs !". Non vraiment, cette bestiole ne savait pas se tenir ! Quelle honte ! Quel comportement irrespectueux ! Quelle... D'un bond gracieux, elle avait rejoint les bras du capitaine de la sixième division et frottait sa tête contre son épaule. Quelle mignonne petite bête ! Vaincu, le noble prit congé et porta sa petite compagne jusqu'aux jardins de son manoir pour la laisser courir en toute quiétude, sans risque de se faire attraper par Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

La laissant gambader, il s'installa sous un cerisier et ferma les yeux pour entrer en contact avec Senbonzakura. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec son zanpakuto. Son monde intérieur était calme, une plaine remplie de cerisiers constamment en fleurs. Une brise légère faisait s'envoler des pétales et Byakuya sourit. Chez lui. Plus ici qu'au manoir il se sentait à sa place et parfaitement serein. Nul besoin de paroles en réalité pour qu'il communique avec son sabre : il leur suffisait d'être l'un près de l'autre pour être en totale commu...

"Miaaaaaaw !"

Agacé, le noble ouvrit les yeux et faillit laisser échapper un juron. Face à lui la petite féline le regardait d'un air très fier d'elle en tenant un papillon de l'enfer entre ses dents.

"Koneko-Chan, c'est très bien de vouloir me montrer tes talents de chasseresse mais on ne s'attaque pas aux papillons de l'enfer."

Son ton polaire plus que ses paroles achevèrent de convaincre la minette qu'elle avait dû faire une bêtise. Mais quoi ? Recrachant sa proie et s'en désintéressant complètement, elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au brun et se posa sur ses genoux. Un coup de patte vengeur au sabre du shinigami (qui lui accordait trop d'attention à son goût) et elle frotta sa tête contre son torse avec force ronronnements, quémandant un peu de tendresse. L'homme soupira. Et céda. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Sa main aux longs doigts fins et gracieux vinrent se perdre dans la fourrure de l'animal qui se détendit instantanément, fermant ses yeux de soleil et savourant ce moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, bien loin de la sixième division où elle n'avait pas le droit de le rendre aussi doux et dégoulinant de tendresse qu'un bisounours. Et de son côté Byakuya se contentait d'apprécier le moment présent. Lorsqu'ils étaient seulement tous les deux, il lui parlait parfois, se confiait à cette irascible et ingrate bestiole devant laquelle il finissait invariablement par s'attendrir. Il était même devenu jaloux de la voir aller quémander caresses et attentions ailleurs, mais s'était fait une raison : un chat restait un chat. Et il avait la grande satisfaction de la voir en permanence revenir vers lui. Sauf dans la salle de bain en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait sûrement peur de devoir reprendre un bain. Alors qu'il la gratouillait doucement derrière les oreilles, et bercé par son ronronnement, le noble se rendit compte que la vie lui semblait beaucoup moins morose depuis qu'elle était entré dans sa vie et son manoir par effraction. La perte d'Hisana lui semblait plus supportable, il avait de nouveau quelqu'un à qui se confier, même si Koneko-Chan avait une conversation assez limitée. Pourtant il aurait juré qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait. Secouant la tête, il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Il perdait la tête, depuis quand un chat comprenait des choses aussi compliquées que le deuil d'une épouse adorée, la paperasse qui ne cessait d'arriver tous les jours et les blagues pas drôles d'Ichimaru ?

* * *

><p>"Je suis désolée Kuchiki Taïcho."<p>

Le noble ne répondit pas. Sa main légèrement tremblante errait dans la fourrure de Koneko-Chan alors que la capitaine Unohana le regardait d'un air triste. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, pourtant le corps sans vie de la petite féline reposait devant lui. Elle ne ronronnait plus alors qu'il frottait doucement sa tête. Elle ne venait pas non plus se blottir contre lui. Sa fourrure habituellement si chaude était d'un froid qui le transperçait de part en part. Il avait tenté de la soigner, mais le kidô s'était révélé impuissant. Son pelage blanc était constellé de rouge. Le hollow l'avait tuée d'un coup de griffe, un seul. Elle était si faible, stupide animal. Elle était morte sur le coup, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence alors qu'il était en mission avec des shinigamis de sa division, pour aller exterminer quelques hollows. Jamais elle ne l'avait suivie en dehors du Seireitei. Pourtant il l'avait vue bondir d'un seul coup devant lui et se jeter sur la patte de ce hollow, le mordant férocement. Comme pour le défendre, lui son maître, contre son ennemi. A bien y réfléchir, Koneko-Chan avait toujours été possessive. Jalouse même de l'attention qu'il pouvait porter à son propre sabre. Elle avait voulu le défendre stupidement et l'issue avait été fatale. Un seul coup de griffe avait réussi à la tuer presque sur le coup. Byakuya avait juste eu le temps de la rattraper que déjà elle fermait ses yeux d'or, définitivement.

"Stupide animal...

-Kuchiki Taïcho je..."

Le noble n'écoutait déjà plus Unohana. Délicatement, il souleva le corps de l'animal et le serra contre lui. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là et Retsu soupira. Qui aurait cru que le froid Byakuya aurait été si attaché à cette minuscule féline ?

Et le temps passa...

Assis sous un cerisier de son manoir, l'héritier du clan Kuchiki prenait tranquillement une tasse de thé. Même endroit, même heure et cela tous les jours depuis un an. C'était là qu'il avait enterré sa compagne à quatre pattes, non sans ironie, elle qui semblait tant en vouloir à Senbonzakura. Et non sans un mauvais jeu de mot digne d'Ichimaru, cela lui ferait les pattes. Plus personne n'avait pu surprendre un de ses rares sourires depuis la mort de l'animal. Il était redevenu aussi froid et inexpressif que par le passé. Pourtant, tous l'ignorait, il continuait à se confier à elle par la pensée et étouffait un rire discret en se la rappelant accrochée à la main de Renji, ou bien renversant son encrier sur des dossiers urgents. La petite bête lui manquait terriblement et il devait bien l'avouer, sans elle, le manoir lui paraissait aussi sombre et oppressant qu'à la mort d'Hisana. On lui avait bien proposé de prendre un animal, cet imbécile de Renji était même revenu avec un chaton dans les bras la dernière fois. Et c'était Rukia qui en avait hérité. Qu'aurait-il fait d'un chaton, mâle en plus, qui semblait terrifié par ses regards polaires ? Allons bon, heureusement que sa soeur en avait bien voulu, au grand bonheur de son lieutenant qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir manigancé tout ça juste pour rendre visite à Rukia plus souvent... sous prétexte de voir comment allait voir le chaton. Non il n'était pas dupe. D'ailleurs le chaton se portait bien. Il était juste mignon. Il remplissait parfaitement son rôle, jouait avec Rukia, dormait, mangeait, se dépensait un peu et était terriblement obéissant. Qu'en aurait-il fait alors qu'il préférait largement la compagnie de cette teigne de Koneko-Chan ? Elle l'avait rendu fou oui, l'avait presque fait sortir de ses gonds. Il l'avait grondée, fait prendre un bain. Et ils s'appréciaient terriblement.

Soupirant, le noble se releva et se dirigea vers sa division sans entrain. Il était à nouveau seul à présent.

* * *

><p><em>* la décence ne m'autorise pas à vous traduire les miaulements de Koneko-Chan, veuillez m'en excuser<em>

_** je ne sais pas pour vous mais à ce moment-là, j'arrive très bien à me projeter dans la peau de Koneko-Chan, moi aussi je rêve de me frotter contre Kyoraku en ronronnant des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jouuurs !_

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, c'était mortellement triste cette fin de chapitre. MAIS (il y a un mais) je vous promets que la suite sera beaucoup plus marrante, avec un Byakuya torturé et toujours plus de chats !<strong>

**Je garde le chapitre en otage jusqu'à la prochaine review mouhahahahaha !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur !**

**Eh bien ça n'a pas traîné ! Je le savais que ce chapitre provoquerait des réactions intenses, ferait pleurer dans les chaumières et que les lecteurs me maudiraient jusqu'à la douzième génération *pleure*. Mais pour conjurer le sort, hop je sors un nouveau chapitre de ma hotte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !**

**Kisu No Tora** :_ je me suis pris un fou-rire monumental en lisant ta review ! ça me fera toujours autant rire qu'on m'appelle madame ;) Beuhahaha, je suis cruelle c'est vrai, mais entre nous j'en ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre *est un peu maso* Arrête de bouder et va vite lire, je te promets que ça te plaira !_

**yuurii-chan** : _miaou ! ben si je devais justifier sa mort je dirais... nécessité narrative ! Sisi c'est une excellente excuse ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, CATS POWER !_

**BeN** : _tatataaaaa *musique de super héros bis* Eh oui c'est moiiiii ! Ah ravie de voir que quelqu'un aime autant les "vieux" de Bleach que moi, c'est plutôt rassurant (ce n'est plus de l'adoration à ce niveau là, c'est à la limite de l'obsession XD Shunsui et Jyûshiro sont les hommes les plus sexys de Bleach avec Starrk ! Encore qu'en ce moment Zaraki est en train de faire sa petite place même si mon chouchou reste notre cher capitaine de la huitième division ;) )_

_Ah je vais suivre ton conseil et me garder cette fic sous le coude alors ! C'est vrai que ça manque gravement d'OC même si j'adore le couple Ichigo/Grimmjow je trouve ça un peu redondant à force (alors qu'un petit Ichi/Aizen c'est tellement sexy !)_

_Ooooh merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à l'humaniser un peu cet homme des neiges :)_

_Haaaaan ! Je ne peux que succomber aux sourires d'Ukitake ! voilà vite le nouveau chapitre ! (entre nous Senbonzakura fait un peu désodorisant pour toilettes... pas vraiment menaçant non ?)_

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-Sama ! Il y a un intrus dans le manoir et...<p>

-AAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Le noble haussa un sourcil surpris et se hâta de suivre son serviteur. Ce cri était à n'en pas douter une voix humaine, mâle, celle d'un de ses gardes. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Voir toute sa garde réunie dans le jardin, autour de SON cerisier préféré lui déplaisait au plus au point. Nul doute que l'intrus en question allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Repoussant ses hommes sur le côté, l'héritier se prépara à lancer son regard le plus glacial... et en fut tout bonnement incapable. Si quelqu'un le regardait là-haut, il devait sacrément bien se marrer***. Face à lui, recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses dents férocement plantées dans la main d'un de ses gardes se tenait une jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blancs cascadaient en des mèches désordonnées qui cachaient légèrement son visage, mais laissaient voir des yeux d'un or brillant. Yeux qui s'agrandirent sous le coup d'une surprise visible lorsqu'elle le vit et elle lâcha la main de sa victime avant même que le noble n'eut l'idée de lui ordonner. Maladroitement, elle fit un pas vers lui et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, une mèche immaculée s'envolant à cause d'une légère brise, qu'il remarqua cette tâche en forme d'étoile, à peine perceptible sur son front.

"Koneko-Chan ? fit-il d'un air dubitatif.

-Miaaaaa !"

Le cri de joie de la jeune femme lui arracha un sursaut de stupeur. Celui ou celle là-haut, qui jouait ainsi avec lui, avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. D'ailleurs il n'était pas vraiment sûr de trouver ça drôle. Repoussant ses gardes sur le côté et attrapant le menton de l'intruse, il la fixa longuement dans les yeux. Sagement, elle se laissa faire, un léger ronronnement s'échappant de sa gorge qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il la relâcha. Non vraiment c'était tout bonnement...

"Mia."

Cet air blasé ne pouvait que confirmer son hypothèse ! Kami-Sama, comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Le cri de surprise d'un de ses gardes le fit revenir à la réalité et un juron qu'il eut bien du mal à retenir, failli lui échapper. Deux oreilles félines absolument mignonnes et inconvenantes frétillaient sur la tête de l'intruse alors qu'une queue de chat s'enroulait autour du bras de Byakuya. Tout ceci était grotesque ! Non, pire ! C'était une mauvaise blague !**** Une très mauvaise blague, d'ailleurs pourquoi Konek... l'intruse était-elle n... ! Retirant vivement son haori de capitaine, le noble se hâta d'en recouvrir ce corps indécent dont la propriétaire n'était visiblement pas gênée par son absence de vêtements. Ce qu'il se passait ici dépassait toute logique, il lui fallait tirer tout cela au clair ! Mais il était hors de question de laisser cette... créature seule et nue qui plus est. Un papillon de l'enfer à destination de la quatrième division et un shûnpo plus tard, Byakuya attendait fébrilement les conclusions de la capitaine Unohana. Soit il devenait complètement inconséquent et fou, soit c'était vraiment Koneko-Chan qui, il ignorait comment et pourquoi, était revenue d'entre les morts de chez morts et sous une forme pour le moins déconcertante. Il en avait l'intime conviction, son instinct, son âme et même Senbonzakura le lui hurlaient : c'était bien elle, Koneko-Chan. Mais c'était impossible ! C'était...

"Kuchiki Taïcho ? Vous êtes tout pâle, vous devriez vous asseoir."

La voix douce mais ferme d'Unohana incita le noble à obéir et ce fut sans un mot qu'il écouta les conclusions de la capitaine.

"J'ignore comment cela a été rendu possible Kuchiki Taïcho, mais leur reiatsu est si semblable que je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, il s'agit bien de votre chat.

- ...

-Je suppose que vous devez être heureux de la retrouver, termina la shinigami d'un air enjoué.

- ...

-Kuchiki Taïcho ?

- ... oui, très heureux, grimaça enfin le noble en entendant des miaulements joyeux s'élever de la pièce d'à côté. Vous ne voulez pas la garder pour cette nuit ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas mon chat, sourit la femme d'un air terrifiant. Ramenez-la chez vous, je suppose que le Soutaïcho nous convoquera demain pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous gardiez votre euh... compagne."

Et en effet, Yamamoto Genryusai ne vit aucun inconvénient à ce que la jeune femme (ou jeune féline plutôt) reste avec Byakuya... cela après d'âpres négociations dont Retsu Unohana fut la grande gagnante, rabattant avec une joie à peine dissimulée son caquet au capitaine Kurotsuchi qui désirait absolument "faire une série d'expérimentations avec dissection à la clé sur cette formidable découverte scientifique d'importance capitale". Le noble se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux un instant. Quelque chose dans cette histoire lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Comme le fait qu'il ne contrôle pas du tout la situation et que tout le monde prenne un malin plaisir à prendre les décisions à sa place. Et pour ne rien arranger, ELLE restait obstinément accrochée à sa manche en miaulant des choses certainement ridicules au possible à quiconque les approchait de trop près. Il avait passé la soirée à batailler pour que Koneko-Chan accepte de ne pas se défaire des vêtements que ses serviteurs avaient eu grande peine à lui faire enfiler. Elle ne comprenait apparemment pas l'utilité de ces morceaux de tissu qui l'encombraient terriblement et l'empêchaient de se mouvoir, maladroitement certes, mais de se mouvoir tout de même. Le capitaine de la sixième division avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une enfant, puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, dotée d'un caractère... eh bien le même caractère teigneux que par le passé. Oui il devait s'y faire, il s'agissait bien de sa Koneko-Chan.

* * *

><p>"Koneko-Chan, cesse de t'agiter comme ça. Et ne tire pas sur ton yukata."<p>

La féline leva les yeux vers Byakuya en plissant le nez d'un air mécontent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait s'embarrasser de cette chose si inconfortable. Déjà que ce corps perturbant était si peu pratique ! Elle rêvait de se retrouver dans son corps félin à quatre pattes agile et souple, suffisamment petit pour se glisser de partout. Mais bon puisque son bipède avait l'air d'y tenir... elle voulait bien faire un effort, elle était si heureuse de le retrouver ! Alors pas question de le lâcher d'une semelle !

"Miaaaa !

-Et cesse de t'exprimer ainsi, tu as des cordes vocales tout à fait humaines d'après Unohana Taïcho, alors sers t'en.

-Miaaaaaa ! répéta la féline d'un air innocent et quelque peu goguenard.

-Petite peste."

Elle répliqua en lui griffant légèrement la main, d'un air outré. Lui, soupira et se pencha légèrement pour rajuster le yukata de la féline pour la énième fois de la journée. Pas la peine qu'elle montre au Sereitei ce qu'elle laissé entrevoir hier. Malgré ses longs cheveux, il avait pu apercevoir dans un éclair sa gorge opaline et les pointes rosées de ses seins. Même s'il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, l'image restait ancrée dans son esprit et l'oscar du meilleur rôle masculin ainsi que de la parfaite maîtrise de soi aurait dû lui être accordé pour récompenser l'absence de rougeur sur ses joues. Rien qu'à ce souvenir une drôle de chaleur commençait à l'envahir et il secoua vivement la tête non seulement pour faire déguerpir ces pensées absurdes et déplacées mais aussi pour faire taire Senbonzakura qui riait aux éclats. Un ronronnement discret le fit revenir à la réalité et la vision de la jeune femme frottant sa tête contre la manche de son kimono lui arracha un sourire. Discrètement, ses doigts allèrent effleurer les oreilles félines, les faisant un instant frémir. Sentant le corps de sa compagne totalement se détendre contre lui, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air attendri. Elle lui avait tant manqué...

* * *

><p>"MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !<p>

-Pour la dernière fois Koneko-Chan viens ici immédiatement.

- !

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-C'est l'heure de ton bain."

Stoïque, Byakuya regardait la jeune femme blottie au sommet d'une armoire miauler d'un air plaintif. Non il ne céderait pas. De toutes manières il avait fermé la salle de bain à clé et ladite clé était bien à l'abri contre son coeur. Il était diabolique. De toutes manières elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait un corps humain, elle devait se comporter en humaine, un point c'est tout. Après avoir vu défiler trois femmes de chambres bien amochées, il s'était rendu à l'évidence : la tâche du bain lui incombait. C'était suffisamment déplacé pour qu'il soit d'une humeur exécrable, mais il devait également déloger cette petite peste du haut de son perchoir. Vie de chien.

"Viens là."

Sa voix était ferme et douce à la fois. Sa main tendue vers l'armoire, il attendait. Une petite main vint se glisser dans la sienne, hésitante, prête à se retirer au moindre geste suspect. Les doigts du noble se refermèrent vivement sur le poignet de la féline, non sans une certaine délicatesse et il attendit. Doucement, elle sortit une oreille, puis deux, puis la tête et descendit prudemment avant de se blottir contre lui avec un miaulement plaintif qui signifiait "s'il te plaît bipède, ai pitié de moi, regarde comme je suis mignonne et innocente, ne me sacrifie pas sur l'autel de ta cruauté !". Bon, d'accord, il voulait bien faire preuve d'un peu de diplomatie. Serrant sa compagne contre lui, il s'approcha de la baignoire et attrapa la main de sa captive pour la déposer sur la surface de l'eau. Sagement elle se laissa faire, plissant le nez légèrement avant de lâcher un miaulement plus détendu.

"Oui en effet ça mouille. C'est effectivement la fonction première de l'eau.

-Miaaa ?

-Et oui tu dois prendre ton bain. Non je ne céderais pas à ton air honteusement culpabilisant.

-Miaaa.

-Oui je suis un shinigami au coeur de pierre. Regarde l'eau ne va pas te manger, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en as tellement peur.

-Miiiiii !"

Byakuya renonça bien vite à traduire les miaulements de sa compagne. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou en lui parlant. Si seulement elle consentait à bien vouloir user de ses cordes vocales de manière humaine... Délicatement, il la souleva et la porta au dessus de la baignoire. Immédiatement Koneko-Chan se débattit furieusement, s'accrochant avec désespoir au kimono de son bipède, NON PAS DE L'EAU ! ... plouf. Le silence retomba dans la salle de bain. Dans la baignoire, Byakuya Kuchiki, héritier du noble clan Kuchiki tentait de garder son calme. Non seulement il était trempé, cela était suffisant pour le faire bouillir de colère ; mais Koneko-Chan était à califourchon sur lui, visiblement choquée d'avoir été mise au contact de l'eau aussi brutalement. Non il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ses épaules indécemment mises à nu, ni à son opulente poitrine qui se dévoilait lentement alors que le tissu de son kimono glissait avec une lenteur démoniaque sur sa peau laiteuse. Pas plus qu'il ne remarquait ses cuisses qui enserraient ses hanches avec impudeur. Non, il ne remarquait rien***** !

"Mi... Miahahahahaha !"

Le rire de la féline se répercuta sur les murs alors qu'elle se tordait contre le noble, en proie à l'hilarité la plus totale. En effet s'il était assez incongru de voir le noble décoiffé, ça l'était encore plus de le voir rougir ! Le rire presque humain de la créature sortit le shinigami de sa stupeur et lui arracha un faible sourire et un début de rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque la créature se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Tout cela était beaucoup trop indécent ! Et elle ne se rendait compte de rien, non pour ne rien arranger, tout cela n'était qu'une innocente étreinte, il était le seul à se faire des idées. Hélas ! S'arrachant à regrets de la féline, le shinigami entreprit de la laver le plus innocemment du monde, avec une performance d'acteur rare qui consistait à ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Koneko-Chan reposait tranquillement contre lui, emmitouflée dans un de ses kimonos et ronronnait doucement. Le noble, vêtu simplement d'un vêtement bleu nuit qui s'ouvrait délicatement sur son torse pâle, se délectait du simple contact de la joue de sa compagne contre son coeur. Battements et ronronnements semblaient s'être accordés en une parfaite mélodie empreinte de sérénité. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure immaculée, lentement, se délectant de ces fils de neige qui coulaient comme de la soie liquide. Doucement, il glissa son nez dans les cheveux de la créature, se délectant de cette odeur si particulière, mélange subtil de fleurs et de cuir, de chair exhalant une grâce féline, une sensualité inconsciente et une délicatesse presque palpable. Il lui était tellement difficile de rester froid et stoïque en sa présence. Même lorsqu'elle n'était que ce petit animal irascible. Il l'aimait alors pour sa manière de lui tenir tête, d'être insupportable, jalouse et fièrement indépendante. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique mais revenait toujours vers lui. Il l'aimait parce qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et qu'elle l'écoutait alors, comme si elle comprenait l'importance de ces choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais dites à personne. Il l'aimait alors qu'elle frottait sa petite tête contre sa joue alors que la gorge serrée il lui parlait d'Hisana. Il l'aimait parce qu'il lui semblait que sa peine s'atténuait en sa présence.

Et à présent il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle le faisait toujours tourner en bourrique. Parce qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Parce qu'elle était revenue. Seulement pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>*** c'est ce que je me dis souvent aussi ^^" et OUI l'auteur de fanfictions se marre souvent aux dépens de ses personnages (et aux dépens de ceux qui ne lui appartiennent pas aussi). C'est une fatalité mon petit Byakuya !<em>

_**** je n'ai jamais dit que mon sens de l'humour était meilleur que celui de Gin hahaha !_

_***** et la mauvaise foi de Byakuya devint légendaire_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement, il me rend toute guimauve, je trouve Byakuya trop mignon lorsqu'il s'attendrit comme ça. Bref rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, le dernier avec ce que vous attendez tous (ne niez pas je le sais !), le lemon !<strong>

**Et comme j'avais promis une surprise, voici le portrait de Koneko-Chan ;) (mais comme le site n'aime pas les liens il faut enlever les espaces)**

h t t p : / / mademoizellekity . deviantart . com / # / d 4 j r j p e

**Gros bisous à tous, miaou !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les louloups ! Après moult péripéties, une flemme d'enfer et un véritable pugilat entre ma très chère coloc et moi pour déterminer qui de nous deux (inspire l'auuuutre) gardait Grimmjow cette semaine, me revoilà !**

**Attentioooon...**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMOOOOOON !**

**(en fait toute cette histoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir étudier le Byakuya sauvage dans son environnement naturel et dans son intimité *SBAF*)**

**Et les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre, une fois n'est pas coutume !**

* * *

><p>"Kawaï, kawaï Koneko-Chaaaan !<p>

-Mrrrrrrrr !"

Poursuivie par le capitaine de la huitième division qui criait à tue-tête qu'elle était vraiment trop mignonne et qu'il voulait absolument l'intégrer à sa division, la féline ronronnait allègrement et s'amusait à courir parmi les capitaines, tout juste sortis d'une réunion. Elle évitait cependant soigneusement Kurotsuchi et, trouvant qu'il se trouvait beaucoup trop près d'elle, poussa un miaulement faussement paniqué et en profita pour se blottir contre son bipède favori qui resta de marbre, ignorant les commentaires parfois ironiques de ses collègues. Chose que sa compagne ne parvenait pas à faire. Elle feula en direction d'Ichimaru en lui promettant très certainement les pires horreurs s'il ne se taisait pas très vite, fit la moue en voyant Zaraki rire aux éclats et se tendit en voyant Yachiru courir vers elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Bien qu'ayant forme à peu près humaine, une chose ne l'avait pas quittée : son instinct. Or son instinct félin lui criait de se méfier plus particulièrement des enfants, ces bipèdes miniature qui étaient de véritables démons toujours prêts à vous tirer les oreilles ou la queue. Et lorsque des doigts la caressèrent juste derrière les oreilles justement, elle fondit et son instinct s'évanouit aussitôt. Blottie contre Byakuya qui usait et abusait de ce moyen pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, en particulier à l'heure du bain, elle ne faisait que peu attention à l'agitation autour d'elle, notamment à la conversation qui se déroulait entre son bipède et Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Et vous ignorez comment elle a pu revenir sous cette forme ? interrogea le shinigami au kimono rose d'un air joyeux.

-Comme je vous le dis, j'ignore tout et comme vous pouvez le constater elle n'a pas l'air encline à nous révéler le moyen de son retour, soupira le noble d'un air impassible.

-Je suppose qu'elle s'est réincarnée puisque son plus cher désir semblait d'être à vos côtés, lança soudain le capitaine Ukitake avec un sourire songeur. N'est-ce pas Koneko-Chan ?

-Mrrrrrrrrrr...

-Prenons ça pour un oui et allons fêter le retour de Koneko-Chan avec du saké ! s'exclama Kyoraku avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Miou ?

-Non Koneko-Chan tu n'auras pas de saké."

La créature haussa les épaules. De toutes manières elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce... saké. Mais elle était plutôt contente de retrouver tous ces bipèdes, surtout ces deux-là, en rose et en blanc, qui lui donnaient à manger quand elle faisait des infidélités à son bipède favori. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à la partager, malgré son air neutre il serrait sa main plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Et elle n'avait pas envie de s'échapper, bien au contraire. Il était son bipède, hors de question de le partager avec qui que ce soit ! Pour preuve, elle se blottit davantage contre lui avec un doux ronronnement et frotta délicatement sa tête contre son épaule. Les yeux du capitaine Kuchiki s'emplirent d'une tendresse à peine détectable et il desserra sa prise, sans lâcher sa compagne toutefois.

"Une autre fois peut être Kyoraku Taïcho, fit Byakuya d'un ton prudent.

-Haï, je comprends, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos de s'occuper d'elle hein ? sourit l'homme au kimono rose. Même si tonton Shunsui est persuadé que tu es la plus mignonne et la plus sage féline du monde, hein Koneko-Chaaaaaan ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Miaw !"

Le capitaine de la sixième division se garda bien de répliquer que non seulement Koneko-Chan n'était pas la féline la plus sage du monde, mais également qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se gonfler de fierté alors qu'il se perdait dans ses yeux dorés emplis d'une adoration presque palpable. Pourtant il se trompait. Ce n'était pas de l'adoration, c'était un attachement qui allait au-delà d'une amitié entre un shinigami et un chat errant. Un attachement qui avait poussé Koneko-Chan à faire une chose très stupide. Mourir. Et renaître. Elle s'accrochait doucement à son bras, son visage rayonnait et elle s'arrêtait à chaque pas, miaulait en lui désignant de menues choses, courrait pour attraper un papillon de l'enfer, mais revenait bien vite vers lui, comme répugnant à trop s'éloigner. Et il soupirait, faisait mine d'être exaspéré, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une joie soigneusement contenue.

* * *

><p>Le capitaine Kuchiki soupira. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là. Prêt à faire prendre un autre bain à Koneko-Chan, à accompagner Rukia à Chappyland, à assister la capitaine Unohana lors du bilan de santé du capitaine Kenpachi, à... à beaucoup de choses pour esquiver une énième rencontre avec une énième épouse potentielle qu'on s'obstinait à lui présenter alors qu'il portait encore le deuil d'Hisana. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre femme dans sa vie, ne voulait pas concevoir un héritier : il avait envie d'être un peu égoïste pour une fois et de ne pas penser au clan, mais à lui. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit, avait confié Koneko-Chan à Ukitake en faisant promettre au capitaine de la treizième division de ne surtout pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, s'était préparé à cette rencontre qui serait plus épuisante qu'un rapport à remplir.<p>

Celle qui lui faisait face, une noble au maintien irréprochable, et d'une beauté classique, presque artificielle à être trop maîtrisée de la sorte, parlait de choses et d'autres avec beaucoup d'esprit. Pourtant Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un perroquet récitant sa leçon. Elle parlait, parlait, ne se préoccupait pas réellement de ses réponses, cherchait seulement à tirer de lui un son et lui vantait plus ou moins subtilement ses qualités. Oh elle ne devait pas être une femme désagréable en temps normal, mais il détestait qu'on lui impose une compagnie qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Et pourtant le clan avait besoin d'un héritier, besoin qu'il épouse une femme de son rang... Le clan avait besoin... et lui ne pouvait qu'obéir, ne pouvant imaginer se soustraire à son devoir. Pourtant il l'avait bien fait pour Hisana... cela lui semblait si loin, si...

"NON !"

Le mot avait claqué comme un coup de fouet et le shinigami ne put empêcher la stupéfaction de se peindre sur son visage.

"Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie Kuchiki-San ? demanda son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Byakuya ! A moi !"

Feulant et s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son bipède, Koneko-Chan fusillait du regard celle qu'elle considérait comme une intruse sur SON territoire. Elle allait la mordre, la griffer, lui arracher les yeux et le coeur pour faire bonne mesure, pour être sûre et certaine qu'elle ne tournerait plus autour de SON bipède ! Se redressant, la créature fit face à celle qu'elle avait désignée comme son ennemie. Sourcils froncés, dans une posture clairement menaçante, Koneko-Chan était prête à bondir. D'ailleurs elle bondit. Et son élan fut brisé par la main de son maître qui se referma impitoyablement sur son bras.

"Shiba-San, je crois que notre entretien est terminé, fit Byakuya de ce ton si particulier, poli à l'extrême et n'admettant aucune protestation.

-Mais Kuchiki-San je...

-Je reformule ma phrase : notre entretien est définitivement terminé. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas vous raccompagner."

Tournant le dos à celle qui était désormais une énième prétendante éconduite, le shinigami traîna à sa suite la féline qui peinait à suivre son allure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bipède serrait si fort son bras, il lui faisait mal ! Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son visage était si froid, pourquoi il la traînait derrière lui ainsi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Un miaulement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se débattit afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Enfin il lâcha son bras alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse soupirer de soulagement, il la serrait déjà contre lui, fort, si fort qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Son visage était enfoui dans son cou et elle frissonnait à chaque fois que le souffle de son bipède effleurait sa peau.

"Byakuya ?

-Tu as dit mon nom... Koneko-Chan..."

Son coeur battait à tout rompre et alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement d'elle, la créature s'accrocha davantage au shinigami, ayant soudain peur qu'il ne la laisse. Elle préférait encore qu'il la serre à en l'étouffer plutôt qu'il s'éloigne davantage !

"Non ! Byakuya... à moi... à moi...

-A toi... espèce de petite créature caractérielle et possessive..."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et fusilla le shinigami du regard avant de se figer. Il souriait. Il souriait comme il ne se l'était jamais permis, même en sa présence. Sa main glissait doucement sur sa joue, tendrement et elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser cette main, d'y déposer de délicats et doux coups de langue comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle n'était alors qu'un animal, se délectant du goût légèrement salé de cette peau si pâle. Il frissonnait mais la laissait faire, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer par ses gestes d'une animalité sensuelle. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de voir de la volupté là où sa douce Koneko-Chan n'était qu'innocence. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise alors qu'elle plongeait son visage dans le creux de son cou pour le mordre délicatement, le marquer de la plus délicieuse des manières. Ses dents taquinaient sa chair, la torturaient, puis sa langue venait la cajoler, la rendre plus brûlante encore qu'elle ne l'était, allumant en lui un feu qu'il peinait à maîtriser.

"Koneko-Chan... arrête ça.

-Non ?

-Tout de suite.

-Miaw, répliqua la créature avec un sourire sournois en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre."

Byakuya se souvint alors pourquoi il détestait les chats. Ces sales bêtes ne faisaient que ce qui les arrangeait. Et prenaient un malin plaisir à l'embêter. Yoruichi le considérait toujours comme un gamin malgré plusieurs siècles passés et s'amusait à le défier en permanence (ou du moins lorsqu'elle daignait mettre un pied au Seireitei). Et Koneko-Chan... Le noble retint de peu un gémissement en la sentant se presser contre lui. Ses vêtements le brûlaient, il avait tellement chaud, et pourtant c'était comme s'il ne portait rien. Il sentait chacune de ses courbes provocatrices, sentait sa poitrine se soulever doucement à chaque inspiration, sentait ses mains glisser le long de son torse.

"Byakuya à moi, sourit la féline en soufflant son nom d'une voix chantante."

Elle le rendait fou. Comme il avait eu tort de l'imaginer innocente comme une enfant ! Elle le fixait sans la moindre pudeur, se léchait les lèvres avec une indécence telle qu'il devait faire un effort monumental pour ne pas la prendre ici, à même le sol. Elle murmurait son nom d'un ton tendre aux accents impudiques qui lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa et brusquement, il la saisit par la taille et la poussa sur son lit. La féline s'accrocha à lui dans un petit rire victorieux et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une maladresse touchante qui le fit sourire. Lentement, il imposa son rythme au baiser, se faisant professeur et la faisant élève, une élève si appliquée qu'elle mena ensuite la danse, tentant de reprendre le dessus, tentant même de passer au-dessus de lui. Il bloquait ses poignets, l'empêchant de bouger, dévorant son cou de baisers et se délectant de l'entendre gémir de cette manière qui lui plaisait tant : mélange de cris humains et de miaulements. Elle protestait sans grande conviction, ses refus se mêlant à ses rires tandis qu'elle accueillait ses baisers avec une satisfaction évidente. Elle tendait le cou à ses lèvres, ronronnant de plaisir alors qu'il meurtrissait à son tour sa peau d'albâtre. Elle gémissait son nom, impudique, se délectait de le voir la désirer si violemment. Le noble libéra alors les poignets de la créature pour lui retirer son yukata. Docile, elle se laissa faire, ravie d'être enfin débarrassée de ces vêtements si gênants. Byakuya se figea l'espace d'un instant, comme torturé par cette vision si tentante. Tout en elle n'était que sensualité, de la courbe de ses seins à celles de ses hanches, de ses lèvres qu'elle léchait doucement à ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

"Tu es terriblement indécente Koneko-Chan, le sais-tu seulement ?

-Miaw... évidemment, rit la féline qui passa subtilement au dessus de lui d'un coup de hanche."

Le shinigami écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu... comprends ?

-Bien sûr Byakuya, je ne suis pas stupide.

-Et tu parle parfaitement bien !

-Mais avoue que c'était beaucoup plus drôle lorsque je faisais mine de ne savoir que miauler, n'est ce pas ?"

Quelle maudite petite peste ! Quelle maudite sournoise créature ! Quelle... Le noble perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle écarta vivement les pans de son kimono pour aller s'emparer de l'un de ses mamelons, le torturant du bout des lèvres, le mordillant légèrement tandis que sa respiration s'était brusquement accélérée. D'un geste lent elle lui retira son keinsekan, libérant totalement sa chevelure d'ébène avec un miaulement d'admiration. Tendrement, elle se blottit contre lui, l'une de ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de son maître alors que l'autre glissait lentement sur son torse aussi blanc que du marbre. Un doux ronronnement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la bouche du noble recouvrait la sienne et qu'il la faisait à nouveau passer sous lui. Sa main vint délicatement emprisonner l'un des seins de sa captive, la faisant se tendre contre lui avec un air de franche surprise. Un sourire narquois et quelque peu revanchard éclaira le visage du capitaine de la sixième division. Alors comme ça elle n'était pas encore véritablement habituée à ce corps féminin si désirable ? Parfait. Il allait la noyer dans un torrent de sensations telles qu'elle crierait son nom encore et encore. Dès lors, la féline n'eut plus de repos. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse du shinigami lui arrachait un gémissement de plaisir et elle s'en voulait de ne pas être en mesure de davantage lui résister. Elle adorait cela. Elle adorait le sentir embrasser et meurtrir sa poitrine de ses dents, la cajoler avec sa langue, la pétrir avec ses mains fines et pourtant puissantes. Elle adorait ses baisers dominateurs et pourtant tendres, la manière dont il la regardait, avec une douceur dont nul ne l'aurait cru capable. Plus il l'embrassait, plus elle se sentait humaine malgré l'animalité évidente qui émanait de sa personne. Byakuya était empli d'une passion qu'il ne contrôlait plus que difficilement : se repaître de ce corps si tentant ne lui suffisait plus. Il la voulait, toute entière. Il ne voulait la partager avec personne. Il voulait son corps et son âme. Il la désirait à en mourir. Pourtant il hésitait. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Ne brûlait-il pas les étapes ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni même la brusquer...

"Byakuya, miaula la créature en passant à nouveau au-dessus de lui. Si tu me fais trop attendre j'irais voir ailleurs, minauda-t-elle.

-Je te l'interdis, répliqua le shinigami d'un ton polaire."

Sa compagne éclata de rire et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien lui interdire, n'était-elle pas un félin terriblement têtu et indépendant ? Il n'avait certes pas besoin de savoir qu'elle ne brûlait que pour lui et que les autres bipèdes n'étaient à ses yeux que futiles distractions. N'était-elle pas morte pour ce bipède ronchon et glacial ? N'était-elle pas revenue juste pour lui, pour le soulager de cette solitude qui le rongeait ? Elle l'aimait. Il ne lui était en aucun cas difficile d'accepter cette réalité. Son instinct le lui criait et elle écoutait son instinct. Avec une douceur torturante, elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux hanches de Byakuya, puis plus bas, bien plus bas. Et tout le beau contrôle du capitaine Kuchiki vola en éclats. Les caresses que Koneko-Chan prodiguait à son membre dressé étaient tout simplement délicieuses et insupportables. Bien que n'était dans ce corps presque humain que depuis quelques semaines, il la trouvait remarquablement douée et le simple fait de la voir, si indécente, si tentante, le rendait encore plus dur. Si elle continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Cette femme -l'image du gentil chat lui paraissait si loin à présent- le rendait fou. Alors il glissa une main entre ses cuisses, la faisant hoqueter de stupeur. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les replis moites de son intimité et la torturèrent autant qu'elle l'avait torturé. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se colle à lui avec un miaulement qui ressemblait fort à une supplique. Le noble esquissa un sourire et passa derrière elle alors qu'elle se mettait difficilement à quatre pattes, tremblante. Il aurait voulu se faire prier, la torturer davantage, mais il ne le pouvait plus, brûlant autant qu'elle de se sentir enfin complet. Alors il entra en elle brutalement, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Le shinigami entama une langoureuse série de va et viens, ralentissant parfois juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre protester, se retirant presque pour revenir la compléter sauvagement. Cette chaleur moite qui l'entourait l'emplissait de désir au moins autant que la délicieuse vision de son amante dans le miroir qui reflétait leurs ébats. Ses seins se balançaient à chaque coup de rein et elle plissait paresseusement ses yeux d'or en une attitude toute féline. Ses oreilles se couchaient sur sa tête et sa longue queue blanche effleurait son torse en une invite explicite. La chaleur qui les entourait tous les deux devint plus intense et ils surent alors qu'ils étaient près de la délivrance. La féline était au bord de l'évanouissement, les sensations de ce corps étaient si intenses, trop intenses même pour qu'elle puisse les supporter. Sentant son amant accélérer, de la lave se déversa dans ses veines, et elle cria son nom alors que son bas-ventre s'enflammait, se contractait tandis que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Entouré de cette chaleur ardente qui le serrait convulsivement, le noble lâcha un râle de plaisir et se déversa dans le ventre de sa compagne avant de mollement retomber sur elle.

Koneko-Chan tremblait. La chaleur disparaissait déjà. Un miaulement surpris lui échappa alors que deux bras puissants l'entourèrent. Son regard doré rencontra celui de son amant et elle retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant. Le sourire du shinigami illuminait complètement son visage, même ses yeux à l'éclat métallique semblaient sourire. Presque timidement, elle accueillit son baiser et elle su que jamais, même sous la menace d'un bain, elle n'irait voir ailleurs.

* * *

><p>"Koneko-Chan ! Vous ne devriez pas...<p>

-C'est Koneko-Sama pour toi bipède Abaraï !"

Assise sur le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division, la féline fixait le pauvre lieutenant d'un air narquois, ayant l'air de se ficher complètement d'avoir posé son royal derrière sur des dossiers urgents. Renji ne savait plus où se mettre, le capitaine lui avait bien précisé qu'il devait absolument terminer ces rapports avant la fin de la journée et était aller superviser l'entraînement. Mais avec cette furie qui avait débarqué -par la fenêtre en plus !- il lui était impossible de travailler et il allait subir le courroux glacial du terrible chef du clan Kuchiki ! Pendant qu'il se demandait si faire usage de cette bouteille d'eau qu'il gardait sous son bureau était une bonne idée ou non, le tatoué vit avec horreur son capitaine entrer dans le bureau alors même qu'il n'avait pas traité la moitié de la tâche qui lui incombait ! Devait-il se répandre en excuses, se jeter à ses pieds en le suppliant de le pardonner, ou bien...

"Mrrrrrrrrrr !"

Le lieutenant de la sixième division leva prudemment les yeux pour découvrir l'intruse confortablement installée dans les bras du noble qui, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, souriait. Non décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais.

"Koneko-Chan, encore à embêter mon lieutenant ? demanda Byakuya d'un air faussement réprobateur.

-Tu passe beaucoup trop de temps avec lui, répliqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me délaisse, moi, une pauvre petite chose en mal de tendresse !

-Qu'y puis-je si j'ai du travail ?

-Miaw... et si je te donnais un coup de patte ?

-Mais en voilà une excellente idée, sourit le shinigami avec indécence. Renji, va donc surveiller l'entraînement."

Le lieutenant referma la bouche, les yeux exorbités et hocha mécaniquement la tête. Non décidément, Kuchiki Byakuya souriant, et d'un air pervers en plus, c'était bien trop pour une seule journée. Refermant vivement la porte derrière lui et tentant d'oublier la vision de son capitaine embrassant passionnément une femme-chat, ses mains ayant mystérieusement disparues dans le yukata de cette dernière, il se donna une petite claque. Cela faisait pourtant trois mois, mais rien n'y faisait : comme beaucoup de monde au Seireitei, il avait manqué de s'évanouir en apprenant le mariage du capitaine Kuchiki avec... son chat. Enfin avec cette effrontée de Koneko-Chan*. Le clan n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et avait eu l'air beaucoup plus enclin à accueillir la jeune femme en son sein depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il y avait à peine quelques semaine. Les paris étaient désormais ouverts pour savoir si l'enfant hériterait des attributs félins de sa mère ou non. Renji avait parié que oui et il était persuadé que son capitaine le massacrerait très certainement s'il venait à avoir vent de cette histoire.

"Mrrrrrr, tu es terrible Byakuya, tu terrorise ce pauvre bipède de Renji !

-A croire que j'ai pris tes mauvaises habitudes... espèce de féline caractérielle..."

Et leurs kimonos tombèrent au sol.

* * *

><p><em>*Chose qui avait failli faire mourir de rire une certaine Yoruichi.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN !<strong>

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cette fanfiction. La simple idée de faire finir Byakuya avec un chat (en grande fan de Yoruichi, je crois que j'ai été légèrement influencée par sa malice) est plutôt drôle quand on y repense. Malgré tout ça a été plutôt difficile, j'ai un peu de mal avec Bya', décidément je préfère largement Shunsui, mais ce fut amusant tout de même de torturer ce noble capitaine :D ! Concernant Koneko-Chan, j'espère avoir réussi à rendre son caractère taquin et "légèrement" possessif. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite fanfiction qui a tout de même eu le mérite de me faire davantage apprécier Byakuya (ce qui en soit n'est pas une mince affaire).**

**Mon prochain défi s'appelle Zaraki, c'est un vrai défi de créer un OC pour lui et j'avoue que j'ai très envie de dire : Mission Acceptée ! Eh bien voilà, ce sera le titre de ma prochaine fic je pense, j'essayerais de la faire moins longue mais c'est vraiment tentant de faire dans la longueur quand il s'agit de la onzième division ! A l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai déjà des petites étoiles dans les yeux, le scénario en tête (du moins une partie) et me voilà à moitié debout, prête à mimer les scènes de combat et à déclamer les dialogues avant de les écrire (suis-je donc la seule à faire ça ?). Je me suis même relancée dans une fanfiction sur Kyoraku et mon OC, Kin. Je fourmille d'idée et j'en profite tant que c'est les vacances ;)  
><strong>

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort !**

**yuurii-chan** : oh mais remets toi ! ne pleure paaas ! là, j'espère que ce lemon t'a consolée huhuhu ! Oui ce sont les meilleurs, les plus chexys du Seireitei ! Merci pour le portrait ;) J'espère que ce lemon a été à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Moody Poison** : hahaha, je l'avoue la tentation Mary-Suesque est terrible (mais Mary-Sue mériterait presque une petite fanfiction parodique non ?) ! Et j'avais surtout peur que l'on me taxe de zoophilie ^^" En ce qui concerne ce troisième chapitre, j'avais envie de montrer que notre glaçon préféré n'était qu'un homme aux réactions physiques ordinaires, mais c'est peut être un peu précipité en effet. Par contre, pourquoi chercher à rendre sa forme initiale à Koneko-Chan sachant qu'elle est déjà morte ? Comme il ignore comment elle est devenue "humaine" et Unohana aussi, comment pourrait-il essayer de lui rendre sa forme de peluche originelle ? (je ne suis pas certaine d'être très claire ^^") Par contre pour Yoruichi, il y en a une petite mention au début du premier chapitre et il me semble qu'il y en a une dans celui-ci, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à faire le rapprochement, j'estime qu'elle mérite une fanfiction à elle toute seule mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir saisir le personnage. Quant aux reviews, je préfère répondre dans les chapitres pour la simple raison que si je devais répondre par mp, j'oublierais automatiquement et j'aurais une flemme monstrueuse (j'ai testé et je n'ai aucune discipline, je suis faible !) En tous cas merci pour tes remarques et tes conseils (et je vais réessayer de répondre aux reviews par mp pour ma prochaine fic ;) ), j'apprécie énormément (et je note pour les virgules !) ça m'aide à m'améliorer. J'espère que ce chapitre final t'a plu =) !

**BeN** : ravie que tu trouve Byakuya mignon à croquer ^^ de toutes façons il n'est qu'un homme comme les autres, aux réactions mentales et physiques appropriées (ou pas) =D Je craque, je suis faible et incapable de résister à Ukitake *le kidnappe* tu l'auras ton Ukitake X OC ! J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre final aura été à la hauteur !


End file.
